


Rick x Reader: Interrogation

by Lilyofthevalley0



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Forced Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rick x Reader, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyofthevalley0/pseuds/Lilyofthevalley0
Summary: A short, violent and SEXY story. You're sleeping over at Summers, she's your best friend from school. Her creepy, but kinda sexy grandpa comes to talk to you about something... *Female reader.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Rick x Reader: Interrogation

It's nighttime and you getting ready to go to bed with Summer. You just got out of the shower and you're still in your robe, a comfy, big, soft f/c robe, with a knot around your waist. Summer is downstairs talking to her boyfriend on the phone. That kind of annoys you, because you don't sleep over very often and instead of spending time with you she's talking to her boyfriend, which takes sooo long. 

You're reaching for your clothes in your bag on the bed in Summer's room, when someone kicks the door open. Rick is standing there with a bottle almost falling from his hand. He's clearly drunk and angry. You go to the door and get close to him to understand what's going on.

"Mr. Sanchez?" You ask, concerned.

"Y/n, right? Morty tal-eughh- Morty talked to you?"

"Talked about wha-"

"WHAT DID MORTY TELL YOU?" He interrupts you. He grabs you by the shoulder and agressively pulls you close, letting the bottle fall over. He is much taller and stronger than you. "Did the li- the little shit say anything to you about getting something?"

In panic you answered "He said he was going to get some blue thing, a rock maybe, it was just-"

"And where are we getting it, Y/n? W-where are we getting it?" He shook you for answers.

"I don't know, Rick! He was just making small talk, he's a boy, I think he likes me and wanted to-"

"TELL ME!"

"Uhhh..." You close your eyes trying to remember. "Far- Farbo, uh, Farbo something-"

"You fucking remember! You gon-gonna- you gonna talk."

He takes you by your forearm and is heading to the bed. You're pulling trying to free yourself, putting you weight back. You're so scared that you feel like you're taking two breaths at the same time. Your heart is pounding against your chest, you can feel it in your neck. He sits on the bed and with an aggressive pull by your forearm, he makes you fall onto his lap, your stomach on his knees. 

"No Rick! Please! I can't remember! I'm telling you the truth!"

You're trying to get away but you can't, he's holding your two hands in front of you with his right hand and your waist with his left. It suddenly fells cold behind you, he must've pulled your robe up. A shock all over your body now. It hurts. He just slapped your butt.

"I know that you remember, Y/n. Tell me, Y/n."

"Ooww! Farb- Farbe 7?!" You try.

*Slap!* It's harder this time. Your butt cheeks feel warm and tingly. You're trying so hard to remember, but the fear and pain don't make it easy.

*Slap!* "Oooooww!" You scream. You can feel something growing and touching your stomach. Oh my God, is that... You're blushing just for thinking about it. 

"Flabe on 7? Flarbeon..." "Oh!" You exclaim in excitement. "Flar-" Rick's right hand covers your mouth. Does he know you just remembered? Doesn't he wants to hear it? Both your hands are trying to free your mouth from his powerful grip. 

"hmmmm- hmmm-" You desperately try to speak.

"You're going to r-remember now, Y/n." Rick says with a smirk.

He spanks you even harder. Three firm and strong slaps. Your butt cheeks are on fire! A tear is falling from your eyes and gently running his fingers. You feel something poking your stomach and you just want to say that you remembered! He frees your mouth and aggressively pins your arms down on the bed.

"Flarbellon-7!! You're gonna get a blue thing on planet Flaberllon-7! That's all I know!" You say the second you mouth is free. 

He's quiet for a few seconds. All you can hear is your own heavy breathing. What is he doing? You turn your head to look at him. He's frowning and staring at your butt. He caresses your bright red butt cheeks. That hurts a little, it's so sensitive right now. Actually, is that really pain? Yes. It's warm and when he touches it you feel it tingle, but you're not sure if it's bad. 

"Who are you working for? W-what are you, 'Y/n'? If that's y-eughh-our real name." Rick says calmly, but annoyed.

"No one! What are you talking about? I'm human!"

"How long have you known Summer? I've seen you here before. Were you sp-spying on us?"

"I met her this year in school! No, I wasn't-"

"Don't fucking lie to me. Who will- who you g-gonna go tell this to, huh? Bitch."

He pulls you, forcing you to stand up. He's pressing you against the wall now. You can feel his volume on your front. His whole body is pressing you against the wall. His left hand is pinning your right hand on the wall and his right hand is around your neck. Your left hand is on his chest trying to push it away from you.

"Who? Huh? The Counsel? T-that fucking we-eughh-irdo Evil Morty?" He says into you face.

"Let me go! I'm- hu-human." Words are getting hard to pronounce as his hand tightens around your neck.

"F-fucking Spy! Let's see if you're really- let's see if you're human..." He says throwing you on the floor. 

You're crawling desperately trying to get away from him, catching your breath. He pulls you towards him by your hips. You're on all fours, but trying not to be. He starts to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. You take this opportunity and start crawling away again. He pulls you close by your hips. You see your hands sliding on the carpet before you, as you're forced to go to him. He lifts your robe, exposing your red bottom. With one hand in your stomach he's keeping your hips up and holding both your arms behind your back with the other. You feel his member hard against your soft parts. His cock feels warm and slippery. 

"Wait! No! I'm human. Pleeease." You beg, crying.

He tries to put it in, but you must be very wet and it keeps sliding away from your entrance. When he let go from your arms to try and put it in, you free yourself from his hand on your stomach and goes back to crawling away on all fours. He puts all his weight on you, laying on top of you. You can't stand the weight and crashes on the floor, belly down. He pushes himself into you. It slides in with easy, the way is very lubricated. It hurts like hell though. 

"Ahh- hmmmmmmm" You try to scream, but he covers you mouth with his hand. His other hand is holding you neck tight, but not choking you.

He's in and out, in and out. Gently. It's hurting. And then that strange feeling comes to you again: Is this really bad? You can't tell anymore. You're feeling all kinds of sensations right now. His mouth is directly beside your ear and you can hear his soft moans. He begins to go faster, harder. He's pounding you now. Growling in your ear. Your eyes are closed, tight, trying to endure the pain. It's burning. You can't help it, you're moaning under his hand. He's getting off of you now. Flips you over, facing up. Your back is on the floor. He pulls you closer by your legs and now you have one leg up his shoulder and he's hugging it. You're not even trying to get away anymore. There's no point, he's too strong. He's inside you again. He pulls your robe open, revealing your hard n/c nipples. You feel the delicious pressure as he sucks them. A thousand butterflies in your belly. What is this? Oh my God. You're feeling hot. Are you feeling sick? No, it's a good feeling. Your face is hot, and down there too. He's in and out, in and out.

"Aliens can't- they can't maintain their false form when they cum." Rick says, with a little evil smile on his face.

He starts to rub your most sensitive area. He's pounding you hard now. Thrusting. Pounding. Growling. He sounds like he's about to devour you. Rubbing, little circles. Pounding. You go crazy, a feeling that you never felt before. An agony, ecstasy and adrenaline inside you chest. Hot all over. You can't help it, you scream in pleasure. You feel a warm sensation inside as he moans loudly. 

Quiet now. He's leaning forward. His face close to yours. You turn you face sideways not to face him. You can feel his hot and heavy breathing in you ear. He grabs your chin and turns your head. Looking deep into you eyes now, he looks puzzled. It's only for five seconds, but it feels like an eternity. It's has if he can see every part of you, as if he can se you. You can see him too, you never thought there was anybody there. He kisses you. This seems to scare you more than anything. You stare are him with wide eyes. He gets off of you and sits back, watching you, breathing heavily. 

You're sitting and trying to recover your breath, closing your robe when you see in the corner of your eye a gun shaped object pointed at your head. You jerk back and stare at him, terrified, thinking you're going to die now. He presses a button and a laser scan comes out, sweeping your face. *Human. Origin Earth C-137* it says. He gets up. 

"YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME?" You ask. "WHAT THE F-" And he's already out the door.

You're left with a void sensation and weak legs. It feels good and bad at the same time.

_______________

The next morning you're all in the table eating Beth's waffles. You haven't looked at Rick yet, but you can feel his eyes on you. Summer says "You're different, Y/n. If I didn't know you were a virgin I'd say you did it!"

"Summer!" You exclaim, trying to signal for her to shut up.

All eyes on Rick now, who's apparently choking on his food, because he is coughing like crazy. He freezes and looks at you as if he just saw the most terrifying ghost.


End file.
